warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Prophecy - Book one: Light in the Dark
NOTE** I DON'T own Warrior Cats. Greypaw, Firepaw and Ravenpaw (Modern) were all inspired by Greystripe, Firestar and Ravenpaw from the real books. But Oakpaw, Goldenkit and Frostkit are minez. :D. I hope you like the story! If you see any errors, please don't edit it, just tell me on the talk page! P.S: I know about the story stop note at the top of the page. The story stop is actually over if you click and read the last post. Please don't tag this! Prologue "How could you say it will be him, of all of his kin!" Hissed a battle scarred, old grey she-cat. "I know it shall be him." Answered the blue-grey cat, her eyes glinting challengingly. "His destiny has been decided." "But why, why him? He may be Firestar's kin, but he is too weak! He won't have enough power! All of starclan will be doomed!" Rasped the grey she-cat, her eyes wide with fear. "Silence!" Bluestar hissed. "Wouldn't you have said the same thing when Firestar lived as a Kittypet? You would have chosen him over Firestar, with his clanborn blood!" "Perhaps.." Yellowfang growled. "But Firestar was different, he was strong, even as a Kittypet. This pathetic scrap wouldn't survive a minute in this war. He would be destroyed before he had a chance to rip any fur from any cat!" "It has been decided." Said Bluestar firmly. "He shall be the one." Immediately yowls of protest came from every Starclan cat, screeching their anger. "We'll be killed, and never return!" Hissed a white she-cat with a brown stripe down her back. "Your right, Dawnstripe," meowed a black cat nearby, "I wish I wouldn't, but I have to agree, even if you are a thunderclan cat!" A small cat with a running nose swiped at his nose. "You know clans don't matter here!" He spat. "Even if that kit was the kin of the noble Blackstar of our clan, shadowclan, every shadowclan cat would feel the same way!" Four cats stepped towards the Star-rock which Bluestar and Yellowfang were standing upon, their eyes dull. All of the cats gathered let out a gasp of surprise before dipping there heads in respect. Bluestar stared in awe before dipping her head. "Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar, Shadowstar, I am honored to see you. I ask all of your opinions on this matter." Thunderstar narrowed his eyes. "I agree with you, Bluestar. It must be this cat!" Riverstar and Shadowstar meowed their agreements. Windstar narrowed his eyes. "No single clan cat can save us from this fate, if even starclan could not do it! You would have been better off choosing Lionblaze or Jayfeather, at least then we would have a better chance." Bluestar nodded. "I understand why you say that. When the time comes, they will both fight for Starclan, but for now, I know that this cat is the one we must assist. And the prophecy of three must be fulfilled. Nothing in the prophecy said that one of them would bear two powers. Now do you agree or not?" Windstar hesitated, but then bowed her head in grief. "Yes, I give my agreement." Shadowstar raised her head. "This meeting of Starclan is over! When the time comes, we shall fight! May we all walk beside the chosen cat to give him our guidance!" The cats of Starclan slowly withdrew and padded away, back to their territories. Only Bluestar stood there, under the shining moonlight. She stepped out further onto the Star-rock, closer to the Pond of Seeing. I just fear that this may be... the final prophecy. She turned and bounded away into the darkness, her shining pawprints fading behind her, leaving the hollow without any evidence of the Starclan cats ever being there in the first place. Prologue Part Two A huge tom with amber eyes lurked in the shadows outside the nursery, his unsheathed claws pulling up mounds of dirt. Brambleclaw was terrified, but proud. Squirrelflight was having her first litter, and he knew they were his, but he remembered the story of Greystripe and Silverstream, told many a time by the elders. "Brambleclaw!" Yowled a voice from inside the bracken. He jumped up, his heart thumping. Was she okay? He pushed his way through the tunnel, the branches scrapping at his pelt. He grew more relaxed once he was inside the roomy, comfortable space. He saw the rising and falling of Squirrelflight's side and forced himself to take a deep breath. He padded over to her nest, situated next to Daisy and Ferncloud's nests. Jayfeather was there, licking each of her kits to life while Leafpool looked on, looking slightly awkward, as if she felt she should be there licking them as well. Brambleclaw felt a pang of sorrow for the beautiful she-cat. Long before, she mated with Crowfeather of Windclan and carried his kits. She had been medicine cat at the time, and she, in secret, had given her kits to her sister Squirrelflight to raise. But the truth had been revealed by Hollyleaf at a gathering, only to die soon after. Leafpool had given up her title as medicine cat to her former apprentice Jayfeather, and had become a warrior. After much fighting, he had forgiven Squirrelflight for lying to him. Squirrelflight roused and lifted her head, her eyes shining despite her exaustion from the kitting. "Brambleclaw," she purred, "look at our kits!" He stepped forward and pricked his ears as more cats came in. Firestar, Sandstorm, Greystripe, Millie, Cloudtail and Brightheart were all there, crowding the nursery. He turned back to his kits and sniffed them. The largest one, a light orange tom, mewled and waved his paws about. "Have you given them names?" Asked Firestar gently. Squirrelflight's eyes shone in excitement, and a purr filled her throat. "This is Firekit, Greykit, and Ravenkit." She touched her tail to the light orange one, then to the silver one, and the smokey black one with her tail in turn. Greystripe let out a purr of amusement. "They all have namesakes, eh?" Her eyes saddened, and she turned to a small brown bundle, only a third of the size of its siblings. "I don't think he has made it, but his name is Oakkit." Jayfeather stepped forward and gently sniffed, and exclaimed in excitement. "He's alive!" A purr of pleasure escaped Brambleclaw as the tiny kit mewed. It had a very similar brown fur, only he was not a tabby. It had a strong build, and looked like a little copy of him. Oakkit gave a rasping mewl and his eyes opened into tiny slits. His brilliant forest green eyes glimmered before he shut them again and scrabble closer to Squirrelflight. "Hush little one." Squirrelflight said, pulling Oakkit into her paws so she could lick him. He stopped his whining and fell asleep. Brambleclaw rubbed her face. "I'm sure they will all be great warriors." He purred, giving another glance at them. "I just know it." Chapter One Oakkit squeaked in surprise as a pretty yellow kitten smacked a paw down on his tail, a fighting gleam in his forest green eyes. "Goldenkit!" He mewed in protest. The pretty she-kit just purred and then proceeded to attack him and shake his scruff. "Goldenkit!" A scolding mew came from a nest nearby. Cinderheart, Goldenkit's mother, cuffed her over the ear. "You know Oakkit is smaller then you, don't play so roughly!" "Your mother is right," purred Mousewhisker, "play gently!" Oakkit snorted at him. Mousewhisker was often looking after him when Brambleclaw was not there. He liked to be in the nursery with his mate, Cinderheart, and when no one was there to watch Oakkit, he often kept and eye on him while his siblings were playing. "I'm just as strong as Goldenkit!" He squeaked. He used a paw to bat her away, then lept onto Goldenkit and managed to hold her down. Suddenly, Frostkit bowled him over. He let out a squeak of excitement and tried to squirm out from under him. Frostkit and Goldenkit were littermates, and the youngest in the nursery, but Frostkit was huge, even bigger then Firekit. Firekit knocked him off Oakkit and batted at Frostkit's nose. "I've got you cornered, Brokentail!" He crowed at Frostkit. "No way!" Growled Frostkit in the deepest voice he could make. "Its not over yet!" The fur along his spine bristled as he wagged his haunches, ready to pounce. Before Frostkit could attack, Firekit turned to Oakkit. "You okay?" He meowed in a serious voice. "Yes, I am fine!" Oakkit meowed in a annoyance. Just because he was the smallest, didn't mean he couldn't handle play fighting! Suddenly, he had an idea of how he could prove he was strong! "Hey, Ravenkit, Greykit!" He squeaked. They both scurried over. "What is it?" Mewled Greykit, shoving Ravenkit and Firekit over to sit down. "Remember how Squirrelflight was hungry, but she had to go on a hunting patrol for the elders?" He mewed. The other three kits nodded. "I bet I catch more fresh kill then Sandstorm and Firestar caught combined!" Boasted Firekit. "I will too, once I'm older." Added Greykit. "Well, why not now? I bet Squirrelflight would be pleased if we caught a vole for her! Maybe she might even make us Apprentices early if we did!" Said Oakkit. "But that's against the warrior code! We have to be apprentices first before we can leave camp." Mewled Ravenkit. "But Squirrelflight is Firestar's daughter, he'll be pleased if we make sure she has fresh-kill!" Oakkit argued. "Okay, i'm going!" Firekit mewled. Greykit and Ravenkit hesitated, but then mewed their agreement. "Bet I climb the sky oak!" Boasted Greykit. "Nuh uh!" Purred Ravenkit. "I bet I'll climb faster then you, and I'll catch a crow at the top!" "Lets go!" Cried Firekit. Oakkit purred. Today he would prove that he was capable of anything! He crept forward carfully, taking care not to wake any of the queens. He and his brothers had taken only five steps out of the nursery when he was confronted by Dustpelt. "Where do you think your going?" Demanded Dustpelt. "Well... Were gonna go talk to the elders!" Mewed Greykit. "Yeah," Firekit added, "we wanna hear about Tigerstar!" Dustpelt narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Good, you kits listen to them well. They are wise, and you will learn a lot from them." He then went around behind the nursery to make his dirt. "Run!" Squealed Oakkit. They hurried across the clearing and managed to leave before any cat spotted them. The four kits headed towards Sky Oak, their paws tingling with exictment. "There it is!" Oakkit mewed. Before the kits stood a huge, ancient oak tree, its branches seeming to reach further then Starclan. Oakkit pulled himself into the best hunters crouch he could, sniffing the air. His ears pricked as something moved in the bracken. He prowled forward while his brothers watched him in excitement. The mouse crawled into the open and began to chew on a seed. Oakkit flexed his tiny claws and lept. He bit into the mouse before it could move and it was dead. His brothers all stared in awe. "That's the biggest mouse I ever saw!" Yowled Greykit. Suddenly, a dark brown tabby stepped out the bushes. "And why, may I ask are you here?" Dustpelt growled. All of the kits shrank back. Well, we were helping the clan by hunting! Oakkit thought indiginantly. "Who suggested this?" Growled Dustpelt. Firekit shrank back. "Oak... Oakkit! He said that Squirrelflight needed to eat, and he said we should hunt!" "Is that so?" Meowed Dustpelt. "You meant well, but what a mouse-brained thing to do! If a badger came along he could have eaten you!" Anonoyance flared in Oakkit. Just because he was the smallest kit in the nursery everyone was always worrying over him. More kindly he added, "that's quite a catch, how about I carry it for you?" Oakkit sighed in relief. "Close one, huh?" He wispered to Firekit. Firekit nodded, and Oakkit let Dustpelt lead him back to the camp. Oakkit crouched beneath Firestar's gaze as Dustpelt explained the kits little hunting patrol. "We still get to be apprentices, right?" Mewed Firekit. "Yes, but I expect you have learned and won't do that again. You are confined to the nursery for today." Meowed Firestar. "Yes Firestar!" All of the kits chorused. Oakkit looked up at his leader. "Can I give my mouse to Squirrelflight?" "Yes, you can if you first check that the elders are fed." Firestar meowed. Yes! I'll be the best apprentice in the forest! Thought Oakkit. You will be, but you must be even stronger then that for the task that will lay ahead.... Oakkit pricked his ears, but the voice was gone, and only the whispering breeze could be heard. Ravenkit growled in annoyance as they walked towards the nersury. "I can't beleive we have to stay in the nursery the whole day!" Greykit mewed something back, but Oakkit was too tired to notice. He curled up in his moss nest, much to the dissapointment of Firekit. He ran the strange words in the breeze over in head, trying to understand it. Goldenkit settled beside him, breaking his thoughts. She began to lick his ear, and with a snort of disaproval from Frostkit, he fell asleep. Category:Fan Fictions